


The Other Woman

by robinasnyder



Series: Come Here, Pretty Kitty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat People AU, Catboy Castiel, Catboy Gabriel, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mute Gabriel, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knows he shouldn't want Dean, not when Dean and Castiel fit together so well. But then, Gabriel never was good at doing what he was supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scher/gifts).



> Based on my RP with Amayakumiko. Dedicated to Drawsshits because her picture (here: http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/70269549656/cat-boy-destiel-for-anon ) got me off my butt to write this. Cheers, y'all.

Gabriel is a complete nervous wreck when it comes down to it. He feels like the other woman when it comes down to it. Dean and Castiel have this whole relationship-vibe, something that Gabriel has only ever seen between two humans (and one time that ended in disaster between two kits. Good rule of thumb was not to get too attached, especially if you’d been labeled a trouble maker). But Dean and Cas had that feeling anyway. 

It was when they sat on the sofa, Dean between Gabriel and Castiel. Dean would hold Castiel’s hand or play with his fingers. His other hand might be stroking Gabriel’s head, fingers buried deep in hair and fur and giving Gabriel his attention. But he’d still have over hand holding Castiel’s. 

It was in the morning when Dean was rushing to get out to work and Gabriel would grumpily sit eating cereal. Dean would be debating about keeping his diet up for breakfast and if he’d worked out enough before Cas and Gabriel even got up so that he could splurge. Castiel would come in, wearing one of Dean’s shirts and pajama bottoms and he’d make whatever Dean needed, which sometimes meant waffles and sometimes mean egg whites. But Dean would always eat and he’d leave with a smile. 

It was when Dean would splurge and buy them gifts. Gabriel’s gifts were things he needed: a grooming kit, new shampoo that wouldn’t bother his Kit ears, scarves, picture books to keep Gabriel entertained. Castiel’s gifts were always so personal: toys perfect to what Castiel liked, thick encyclopedias that Castiel devoured in only a few days, clothes that fit Castiel perfectly. Dean was getting better with the gifts he got Gabriel, but he always seemed to get Cas exactly what he wanted before Dean even knew that Cas was wanting something. 

It was just the way the two of them moved around each other. They exchanged touches freely and naturally. They’d swap little kisses that didn’t mean anything except they wanted to share a kiss. They teased each other, smiled at each other. Gabriel never heard Dean give Castiel an order, and Castiel felt perfectly safe to tell Dean to do things, like come home on time or do the laundry because Cas didn’t feel like doing it that day.

So when Dean kissed Gabriel, Gabriel felt guilty. It was worse that Gabriel wanted to be kissed like that. Dean had picked him out from the shelter, knowing Gabriel had his voice cut because he was too mouthy, knowing that Gabriel had attacked his previous owner after the surgery until the old owner had to get rid of him. Gabriel had every plan to be the little shit he knew he could be. And he was. He broke things, he made messes, he didn’t do what Dean asked him to do or what Cas asked him to do. 

And neither of them did anything but give him space. 

So when Dean kissed him, Gabriel wasn’t even surprised to find out how much he wanted it. When they had sex, Dean made certain that Gabriel had the panic button Dean had bought him in his hand, so Gabriel could stop him if he didn’t like what Dean did. But when Gabriel lay across Dean’s lap at night for petting while they all watched TV, Dean still held Castiel’s hand. 

Gabriel was an excited, nervous wreck the first time that Dean invited him to his bed, the big, huge mattress that probably four people could sleep in and be totally comfortable. Castiel had his own room in the large apartment Dean’s salary afforded them. Gabriel had his own room too, and Dean had always stayed with Gabriel when they had sex. So an invitation to the master bedroom was a big deal, right? 

Gabriel clasped the end of tail between his hands and worried the end. He had a bald spot there most of his life because he couldn’t stop his nervous habit. Most of his masters found it cute and didn’t bother. The hair and started to grow because Castiel and Dean would both stop him when he started. It annoyed the hell out of him, but he sort of liked it too. He didn’t like his bald spot, and he didn’t like showing that much weakness. He’d gotten better at not doing it. 

“There’s no need to be anxious,” Castiel said, wrapping his hands around Gabriel’s tugging them off Gabriel’s tail. He held Gabriel’s hands so Gabriel couldn’t grab the furry appendage, which flicked in agitation instead. 

Gabriel pulled on his best smirk and cocked his head to one side. Castiel’s twitched from serious to a very slight smile. Gabriel couldn’t read or write like Cas could, but everyone in the house had been learning some sign language. If Cas hadn’t been holding his hands, Gabriel might have tried to sign something like a sarcastic response. It was probably better that he couldn’t. He’d always been mouthy, and while he couldn’t read that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. Gabriel always prided himself on his intelligence and memory, but none of what he knew mattered when he couldn’t even communicate any of it. 

Not that it mattered that much. Body language and sign language had served him enough to get bye so far. And it’s not like whatever he had to say needed to be heard. His other owners had been very clear about that. And Castiel wasn’t the chattiest person, so Gabriel doubted that Dean needed to hear Gabriel either. 

“You’re going down a path,” Castiel said, drawing Gabriel out of his thoughts. Gabriel gave Cas a little lopsided grin, appreciative. Cas was good at drawing him out of stuff like that. 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and nodded toward Dean’s door. He needed to get going. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Dean is very fond of you,” Castiel said. 

Gabriel made a face, it must have shown how guilty Gabriel felt because Castiel started to chuckle. 

“I am glad that you are both happy with the arrangement and I am also very fond of you, Gabriel.” Cas’s face didn’t look much more than stoic, but Gabriel still narrowed his eyes to examine Castiel’s face. Gabriel couldn’t tell how, but he knew Castiel was feeling smug. 

Of course Cas was teasing him. There was no way Cas was interested in Gabriel that way. Gabriel pulled away and lightly batted at Castiel’s ears. Cas laughed and pushed Gabriel toward the door. Gabriel didn’t hesitate then, he went into the room. 

Gabriel knew Dean’s room, how big it was, what it looked like. But he’d never been in the room with the intention of staying. 

“You okay?” Dean asked. He was propped up against some pillows, under the blankets, reading a book. He had reading glasses on, which Gabriel always found damn adorable, especially on Dean. 

Gabriel nodded and shed his shirt and pajama pants so he wore only his boxers. He climbed under the covers and pressed against Dean. 

“You sure?” Dean asked, starting to stroke the of Gabriel’s head. 

Gabriel nodded again and pressed closer. He buried his nose into Dean’s shirt and tangled their legs Dean was in a soft tee grey tee shirt and his underwear. It was neither sexy nor unappealing. It could be sexy, but it didn’t need to be, so Gabriel looked up questioningly at Dean. He snapped the waistband of Dean’s boxers and Dean grinned. 

“I’ve got no problems going down on you tonight until you’re breathless,” Dean said. 

Gabriel blushed. It was embarrassing how much Dean liked petting him and giving pleasure to him. Gabriel wasn’t going to complain about feeling good, but with his primal chords gone, his burring had been reduced to a slightly heavier breathing and his moaning was just loud panting. Dean went after it like he liked it, though. Maybe he did. 

“But I’m also happy reading to you and us going to bed early,” Dean said, starting to rub Gabriel’s back. “So, do you prefer option one or option two?” 

Gabriel thought about it. He really liked sex with Dean, but he’d never had quiet evening with Dean and Gabriel never had people offer to read to him. He held up two fingers. Dean smiled, bookmarked his page and turned back to the beginning before starting to tell Gabriel to story of a little fellow called a Hobbit. 

Gabriel relaxed, cheek pressed against Dean’s thigh while he watched Dean read. Dean ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair with the practiced ease of someone who’d been petting Kits for years. When Dean had to move his hand to turn the pages, Gabriel wondered how many nights Castiel and Dean and spent curled up like Gabriel was with Dean now. And Gabriel wondered how many nights it would take before he and Dean stated to have that ease about them, like they were a matched set. And when Gabriel thought that he suddenly wanted it so fiercely that he forced himself to listen to Dean and about wizards causing problems, only so he wouldn’t start to cry. 

He knew better than to want things, but with Dean he couldn’t help himself.


End file.
